what happens next
by fanfictionfanatic18
Summary: letty has just woken up from a year and a half coma, and is on her way to find dom what surprices will there be along the way same story different summery chapter 4 updated
1. what happened to letty

_**What Happens Next**_

**A/N **

**don't own anything from fast and furious but anything you don't reconise is mine.**

**i won't be doing this for every chapter.**

Letty POV

I am lying in a hospital room as i have just woken from a year and a half coma i have not got a clue how i got here all i remember is running from fenix.

I was doing this to get dom home, i don't want to sound like something from a cheesy movie but i really do miss him.

When brian came to me cause he wanted to make peace i guess i didn't know what think but when he came up with the idea to bring dom home.

Well i guess brian is a double agent now he says that if possible he would rejoin the team and quit the FBI he said he only joined LAPD for the adrenaline rush i guess he's a Adrenaline junkie like the rest of us.

If he wanted rejoin the decision would be up to dom but it's ok with me.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK (AN _Brian italics_ letty normal)

I had been working on the charger everyday since i got back from the dominican Republic, Mia cried when she saw me walk up the driveway.

One day i got a visit from someone who i thought i would never see again. Brian.

_'' Hey letty ''_ i walked up towards him and punch him straight in the face.

_'' i guess i deserve that ''_

'' and i guess i owe you a thank you ''

_'' what for ''_

'' for letting dom go ''

_'' well it felt right ''_

'' so why you here for ''

_'' well i have a proposition for you ''_

'' What are you talking about ''

_'' I'm talking about if you do a Job for the FBI ''_

'' why would i do this job for ''

_'' well they said they will clear all past and future charges for dom and the team''_

'' so dom could come home ''

_'' yeah''_

'' why are you doing this for ''

_'' to make things right ''_

'' so just say something goes wrong and I'm sent to prison''

_'' i will personally make sure that doesn't happen ''_

'' ok I'm in if it will bring dom home ''

_'' right pick you about eleven ''_

'' ok''

_'' so see you then''_

'' yeah bye oh and brian thank you ''

_'' no problem''_

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p>I'm sitting here bored out of my mind when the head of the FBI agent mills comes through the door<p>

(_agent mills_ letty** doctor**)

_''miss Leticia Ortiz'_

''yeah''

_''On behalf of the FBI we are very grateful with what you have done to take down bragas so we will reward you with clearing all passed and future charges of the toretto team''_

''thank you''

_'' but we do have a small problem you remember agent corey who didn't think it was right with the deal we made''_

''yeah''

_''well he classified you dead''_

''WHAT''

_'' He was fired and had a hearing and the judge decided that you should make the decision so he was sent to lompoc prison until the decision has been made but i had a talk with the judge and we decided that you should get your life back on track'' _

''Thank don't know how grateful i am for this''

_'' But Leticia i have a little problem i have personal business to take care of in Ireland so i can't take any action on what the toretto team do in the near future but once i return i will make sure everything is put right, i came here to tell you this because i thought you had the right to know''_

''well thank you for informing me of this''

all of a sudden the doctor comes through the door **'' I am sorry but we are going to have to ask you to leave as we have to give Leticia a check up''**

_''that's no problem i was leaving anyway,Leticia i will be in contact with you soon bye''_

''bye''

'' so Leticia we are going to do a full body check up''

'' ok ''

when the doctors are done with my full body check which was very tiring they say that i can go home in a couple of days,

i decied to ring mia so she doesn't have a heart attack when i get out of a taxi in front of the house but when i ring her there is no answer i guess she must be out.

I decided to watch some tv while I'm in this hell hole

_**breaking news**_

_**highjact security bus all prisoners were found accept one Dominic toretto it seems that he was broken out by mia toretto and ex cop brian O'Connor**_

I have a new mission find DOM

I really hope he hasn't move on

but first I'm hitting the streets to earn money and get information on where the team might be.

**A/N**

**please tell me what you think plz review **

**how should get togather mia and brian or mia and vince**


	2. the streets the new queen and  surprise

the streets and the new queen

Letty POV

So i finally got out of the hospital a couple of days ago,i went to the warehouses were i had

left my car it did need some work after all it had been sitting there for a year and a half it felt

good to be under the hood of a car again.

* * *

><p>I returned to the streets a couple nights ago i won't say that people were i think the racer<p>

chasers were disappointed to find out that i was still alive, i found out that a certain coyote

is in Rio, It seems like yesterday that Dom and i ruled the streets as king and queen but there

seems to be a new king and queen they seem ok but in my opinion the queen looks like a

racer chaser. when Dom and i return we will be reclaiming our title but the question is will

they be willing to give up their titles as king and queen.

I am at the races talking to hector

(hector letty)

'' hey letty you racing tonight''

''Don't know i might''

''Go on you should''

''ok i will,so hector what do you think of the new king and queen''

'' I don't know there is something weird about them, but one thing is for sure you and Dom 

will always be the top king and queen. hey letty can i ask you something''

''sure''

'' are you going to find Dom ''

'' someone has to bring him home''

''where you going to start''

'' i heard that Vince is in Rio so I'm starting in Rio but i need his address and a car ''

''i can sort that out for ya i have a cousin how owes me a few favors ''

''that would be a lot of help thanks'

'' hey you ready for this'' 

''you know it''

I hear hector give us the five minute warning so i go over to him and give him 3gs and get

into my car and goe to the starting line and turn my NOS on and got ready to start

Yo everyone we have a special surprise for everyone tonight two very special racers are

tonight the new queen Faye everyone clapped as though they didn't like her and the other

racer is the old queen letty everyone cheered it good to know i was missed.

'the starting line is the finishing line so ready set go' 

I speed up and fly around the track but when I get to the final lap, me

and the other Queen Faye is at neck and neck then she hits her NOS a

bit too early and speeds in Front of me but when we are half way through the final lap I hit

both of my tanks and Speed across the finish line.

Hector starts to walk over to me

'Here's your money letty and my cousin Tommy said he'll meet you at the airport with the 

car and address'

'Thanks a lots hector this will help a lot'

'No probs, let heads up girl'

I turn round to see the new king and queen heading towards me (a/n **Faye in bold**)

'**Hi I'm Faye and this is my boyfriend bobby it was a good race you **

**probably got beginners luck for you that is '**

'Beginners luck' I laugh

'The only person with beginners luck would be you junior'

**'Do you know how you are talking to, I am the queen of the streets and what are you a little **

**girl who thought you could make it big time but let me tell you will never make it, I bet you **

**find it hard to find a guy to take an interest in you'**

'Let me tell you something no one calls me a little girl and gets away with it, and you not so

good you're self as you look like a racer chaser and you're so called boyfriend tried it on with

me last Friday night but I turned him down for two reasons, one I'm in love with someone

and two I've heard the rumors'

'**What rumors' **

' oh the rumors that he can't keep it in his pants and he tries it on with all the racer chasers

just accept it he's a man whore'

'**No one talks about my man that way and gets away with it'**

'Oh yeah what you gonna do about it'

Then she made one mistake she slapped me,

So I punched her and gave her a fat lip, I could of knocked her out like I did with lance at race

wars that was the day that everything went wrong.

'**You should respect me I'm the queen of the streets'**

'Yeah well not for long'

'**What is that supposed to mean'**

'You'll have to wait and find out'

* * *

><p>All a sudden my phone starts to ring (letty &amp; Doctor Jackson)<p>

'**Hello is this Leticia Ortiz'**

'Yeah this is she'

'**Well I'm Doctor Jackson and I have been asked to contact on behalf of Jesse Allen'**

'Why what has happened to him'

**'Nothing bad has happened he has just woken up and we thought to contact you since you **

**on his emergency contact list'**

'Well what has happened to him?'

'**Why don't you come to the hospital and you can see Jesse and we will update you'**

'Sure'

I hung up and head for the hospital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the hospital <strong>_

(Doctor Jackson Letty)

I go to the front desk and asked for a Doctor Jackson

'**Hi you must be Leticia Ortiz here on behalf of Jesse Allen'**

'Yeah I'm Leticia but most people call me letty'

'**Well letty before you can see Mr. Allen we want to give you some background information **

**on him'**

'O.K.'

' **well Mr. Allen was found by a house and was brought in by an old couple who happen to be **

**driving by and spotted him and brought him hear by the time we got to him the gun shot **

**wounds were serious and he had eternal bleeding but we had to put him on a life support **

**machine as he had trouble breathing and doing this he was able to heal better so once he **

**was able to breathe by himself we took him off it but he fell into a coma but just a yesterday **

**evening he woke up and we decided to do some test and he is fine so he can go home when **

**he wants but I expect you would like to see him now'**

'yeah that would be great'

_**In Jesse's room **_

i look at Jesse and he looks great for a guy how has been through a whole lot everybody thought that the trans had killed him

(_**jesse **_letty )

'hey jesse you look good'

_**'yeah being in a coma does it to a guy so what have you been up to'**_

'well i done an undercover job for the FBI to clear our teams name,then was in a coma for a year and a half but some sleazy cop said i was dead now I'm going to Rio to find Dom'

'_**oh that's good' **_sounding upset

' i was wondering if you wanted to come to since your aloud out anytime'

_**'really letty i would love to thanks'**_

* * *

><p>AN

did you like it tell me

for the chapter 1 i got no reviews tell me if you like or dislike please

check out my profile page as i have a poll for this story and i need answers the question is

who should get togather

vince and mia

brian and mia

_**review plzzzzzzzzz!**_


	3. in rio and the coyote

Chapter 3

In Rio and the coyote

**Dom POV **

Mia, Brian and I have just outrun Hobbs and his team and we are now in an abandoned warehouse, I feel betrayed and angry on what had done. I've known that man since the third grade he is my best friend or was I don't know. The only person who could calm me down when I got like this was letty. Even though she is dead I feel like she's alive I really wish she was after all she was my 20 percent angel and 80 percent devil.

_**Flashback **_**(Dom, ****Vince**_**Letty)**_

_Just after the fight at race wars _

'**I can't believe what Tran just said that touted on him' **

'**Dom we need to go over there and show him that he does not mess with us man ' **

'**Yeah I think we should go and teach him a lesson'**

'_**No Dom don't' **_

'**Letty Dom can make his own decisions'**

'_**Was I asking you?'**_

'**No but I was only giving my opinion'**

'_**Well don't and I think you should go v'**_

'**I'm staying were I am'**

'**Vince maybe you should go'**

'**But I thought we were'**

'**Just go'**

'**Right I am going'**

'**Maybe me and v should go and teach Tran a lesson'**

'_**Listen to me Dominic as long as you know and I know that you didn't do it that's all that matters'**_

'**Yeah I guess so, do you know what you are'**

'_**What'**_

'**20 percent angel and 80 percent devil'**

'_**I guess I am'**_

_**End of flashback**_

**Letty POV**

I am sitting on the plane with Jesse on our way to Rio to see Vince, hector's cousin Tommy said he'll meet us at the airport with the car and the address.

**(The plane lands, letty **Tommy _Jesse_)

'**Hey you must be Tommy' **

'And you must be letty when hector said you were fit he weren't joking'

'**So Tommy have you got what I need'**

'Of course I have so what do you want with this guy Vince '

'**Well let's just say we go way back'**

'Oh so he's like a ex boyfriend or lover'

'_Vince an ex boyfriend or lover of letty now that's so funny'_

'**No he just a very good friend'**

So Jesse and I get into the car and head to Vince's.

**Dom POV **

(**Dom** _**mia)**_

I'm sitting here thinking on how things have drastically changed when I hear mia call me.

'_**Hey Dom'**_

'**What'**

'_**Hey I found this in the charger'**_

**I looked to what mia was talking about and I see that little back box that I had bought the only person how would wear it was gone.**

'_**What is it?'**_

'**It is the engagement ring that I bought for letty'**

'_**I didn't know you were planning to purpose'**_

'**I didn't tell anyone'**

'_**May I see it?'**_

'**Sure'**

**I handed her the box **

'_**It's beautiful simple just the way letty liked her jewellery'**_

'**It's inscribed'**

'_**20 percent angel and 80 percent devil'**_

_**Somewhere else in Rio**_

**Letty **_**Jesse **_

**Letty POV **

'_**So Letty do you think that Vince will have a heart attack when he sees us'**_

'**Yeah he probably will'**

'_**Do you think we'll get the team back together?'**_

'**Yeah I think we can sure when we get back to L.A we can locate Leon but for 'now we find Dom, Mia and Vince'**

'_**What are you going to do to Dom when you get hold of him?'**_

'**Well I am going to punch him then kiss him passionately'**

'_**You are one hell of a girl' **_

**Vince POV**

**I felt really bad about betraying Dom but I had no other choice, after every thing that happened that day I had to grow up fast, when I Jumped out of the helicopter and came to Rio it has been really hard. I have to go to Dom and apologize there was only one person who get Dom to listen and that was Letty man I miss her. All of a sudden I hear a knock at my door I opened and get a shock of my life its Letty and Jesse **

_**Letty **__**Jesse**___Vince

'_**Long time no see v' **_

'_**You know your gonna catch flies'**_

'I…I thought you two were dead'

'_**Yeah well death's over rated'**_

'I've missed you guys so much'

'_**Hey jess I think the big coyote gonna cry'**_

'_**Yeah let it's a miracle'**_

'O.k. you two shut-up, so come in and tell me what you have been up to'

'_**Well it's a long story'**_

'Well I have time'

' _**O.K well it all started when Dom left me in the DR so after that made it back to L.A but one day brian came to me saying that he wanted to me to help him bring down some drug lord and in return he will clear all past and future charges of team toretto so I agreed to do it was only driving but at the final drop off this guy fenix stared killing all of the drivers so I got into my car drove but he followed me he shot his gun and my car flipped but I got out just in time he shot at the car and the NOS exploded then all I remember was waking up in the hospital and I was told I had been in a year and a half coma, after I was released from the hospital I headed to the street where I net the new king and queen well the queen looks like a racer chaser and a total bitch and the king is a man whore. Then I got a phone call saying that Jesse was alive and in the hospital so I went and got him so that's what has been up'**_

'_**W**__**ell I was in a coma for a couple years, hey do you want to see my battle scars' **_

'No I'm O.K'

'_**So what has been up with you Vince?' **_

'Well after I was taken away by the paramedics and they patched me up and when no one was looking I took at chance and jumped out of the window after that I made my way to Mexico and to a hospital and after I was fully healed and I came here. Dom, mia and the buster and we done a job stealing cars off a train but one car had a computer chip in it but mia got in that car but Dom being told her to bring the car somewhere else instead of where they were meant to go, so I this guy zizi offered me money to get the computer chip back I had to but I didn't want to but I needed the money, so I found them and as I was getting the chip Dom caught me then we fought and then he through me out of the warehouse they were at and the last I heard they had move to a different warehouse.

'_**So do you know where he is or not'**_

'Why do you want to find some him when he left you remember'

'_**Because when you love someone you do anything for them even leave them after I returned to L.A. I was angry for a while but then I started to understand him and now all I want is for him to know that I am alive because I really do miss him'**_

'_**Wow letty didn't know you could be so deep'**_

'_**But doesn't mean I'm not giving him a piece of my mind, so do you know where he is or not'**_

'well I don't know there exact location but I do know that mia goes to the market every Tuesday, let can I join you as I want to say sorry to Dom'

'_**Sure you can'**_

Then all sudden Marco came through the door, Marco is the guy who helped me on my feet when I first arrived in Rio.

**Marco **_**Letty**_Vince

'**We have a problem'**

'What is it?'

'**You know the way you asked me to keep an eye on those toretto's well zizi is planning on kidnapping the woman next Tuesday at the market'**

'_**MIA'**_

'Are you sure'

'**Positive'**

'_**Well then we are you are going to have to save her'**_

'You sure about this letty'

'_**Positive mia is like a sister to me and I am not gonna let some guy hurt her and she knows where Dom is' **_

**A/ N **

**Please review only 1 review on two chappies **


	4. finding each other updated

_**A/N**_

sorry I haven't updated I just couldn't be bothered to typed this up but I had got motivated to type again , which characters you hate and which characters do U love I have just changed the end so u can just scroll down or read it all over again.

Chapter 4

Finding each other

Mia POV

So I'm heading towards the Tuesday markets to get

Things for the new team, I don't know what to think any more I mean my best friend is dead, Vince

betrays us I just wished things were like they used to be in L.A before the heists I guess I just have

to get on with my life and all I can do is wish. I have this strange feeling that something big is going

to happen hopefully it's something good.

All of a sudden I feel someone arms around me

( mia **Vince **_letty)_

'Vince what the hell are you doing'

**'shh your being followed'**

I turn round and see that guy zizi from the train

'hey thanks a lot back there

**'no probs you know I would do anything for you'**

'yeah I know'

**'hey I have a surprise for you'**

'you didn't have to get me a surprise'

**' I think you'll like this one just turn round'**

I turned round I see two faces I never expected to see again Jesse and my best friend letty. I actually started crying

is that really you letty

_yeah it me girl_

so where the hell have you been

_well it's a long story_

well then you are going to have to come back to the save house and tell everyone all about it and I'm not taking no as an answer

_sure girl_

so what are you gonna do to dom when you see him

_I'm going to give him a piece of my mind_

**oh this is going to be good**

I gave him a look

**what**

**hey letty are you ready for this**

_yeah I am_

(A/N I am going to try a different style of writing part A which is above the a/n or part B which is below or part c)

Dom POV

I see mia walk in and who would come in after but Vince

what the hell is he doing here I yelled going over to hit him

stop Dom Vince just saved my life mia tried to explain I always knew where Vince's loyalty lies

yeah I asked him

yeah he answered

well I have question to ask you do you want to stay for dinner I asked him knowing he loves to eat

sure but can 2 friends of mine join us Vince asked me

a friend of yours is a friend of mine knowing I could trust Vince judgement on these people

I would expect to more than a friend of yours Dominic letty said with her signature smirk I didn't

know what to say the person I thought was dead is alive I was speechless I hope this not a dream

it is a miracle Dominic toretto is actually speechless hey does anyone have a camera letty said while

trying to control her laugh

Letty your alive I asked shocked

well I am not 6 foot under letty said

well you look good I said

I look good I look good that's all you have to say to me letty screamed at me

well I said trying not to make her angrier

you left me in the D.R after all we've been through and after thinking I was dead all you have to

say is well letty screamed at me

hey how about we talk about this somewhere else I asked

yeah whatever letty said those two words means that she's really pissed off

Letty the only reason I left you in the D.R was because I couldn't bare to see the person I care about

the most in the world in handcuffs it would kill me to see that happen I tried to explain to her but

all of a sudden I feel her lips against mine

that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me letty said softly

sorry to intrude but I want to know what the hell happened to you letty mia said interrupting us

well where do I start letty said

how about at the begin mia asked

**(part c)**

Letty POV

well all I can remember is running away from fenix then the car just flipped I crawled out of the

backed and I just blacked out. I woke up a year and half later In the hospital and then the FBI came

and said he was thankful for what I had done and cleared all past and future charges of the team

mia started to scream oh my god letty that's amazing now we can return to L.A

not so fast mia he said that he had to deal with some personal business in Ireland for a month or 2

but once he's back in the states he's gonna give me a call. Once I was realised from the hospital I

headed straight to the streets and there I had the pleasure of meeting the new king and queen

what are they like mia asked

what are they like well the queen is big and utter skank and the king is a big man whore

Don't you think that's a bit harsh letty mia asked

no first that queen faye slapped me so I decked her one and gave her a fat lip and the king bobby is

a complete man whore the rumours that were going about I heard one that he would fuck a chair if

it had a fanny.

At this Vince, Dom and Jesse bust in to laughter

well the streets sure have gone done hill since we left Vince said while trying to control their laughter.

Well if this heist goes to plan we could all go back to L.A if that's what you want and maybe you'll

forgive and trust me Dom said looking at me

yeah it would be nice to go back to L.A but dom I just can't trust you and forgive you just like that these things take time you left my in the D.R and if you say I'm over reacting then so be it cos you not only left you left the night after we had sex and left a bunch of money of money on the side table how do u think that made me feel like some cheap skank at he street races or worse whore.

But let dom tried to explain

Don't dom just don't I don't want to hear it

He's in trouble Jessie whispered to Leon and Vince who began sniggering but stop when letty gave a look

_**A/N 2**_

_**Thank you for reviewing and plz get Bk to me on what way is the by review or by pm thank sorry it took so long I have been busy**_

_**What do you think of the dotty reunion I NEED to know?**_

_**Since no one replayed to what one I should use I have decided**_

_**i am looking for a beta reader who will help with the grammer if intrested pm me or say in a review  
><strong>_


End file.
